Zombie
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: una celebracion popular se puede convertir en la peor de las pesadillas si se toma a la ligera... (lo se, estoy oxidado)


**Regrese como el titulo de mi nuevo fic!... ok, no .-. nee... estan molestos? -me miran no muy amigables y con armas en mano - tomare eso como un tal vez... T.T yo si los extrañe, y extrañe estar aqui... pero bueno, supongo que no vinieron a leer mis lloriqueos, quieren accion! quieren drama! quieren romance!... lamentablemente les informo que los voy a trollear y no hay romance XD... bueno enserio, el fic es corto y es el primero de mi coleccion locura sobrenatural, la cual se formara de distintos OS o drabbles con criaturas sobrenaturales como tema principal, hasta el momento son dos y el otro es de Fairy tail, claro que esta coleccion la formare usando diferentes animes asi que no se si vuelva a usar a los personajes de Naruto... bueno lean y espero los calme un poquito... **

* * *

**Zombie.**

Como habían llegado a esa situación ni ellos mismos los sabían. Como todo Halloween y como cualquier niño de su edad ellos tres se habían reunido para pedir dulces de casa en casa como dicta la tradición.

El pequeño niño rubio iba con un disfraz de zorro naranja y una gran bolsa en mano.

—Que original —Se mofó su mejor amigo molestándolo.

— ¡Cállate! Es mejor que el tuyo —Señaló al niño azabache de disfraz de cuervo.

—Estúpido y sensual nii-san —Murmuró molesto.

—Naruto calla y deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun tenemos que darnos prisa para que no nos ganen los mejores dulces —Regañó la única niña del grupo, de cabellera rosa y un disfraz de hada.

Asintió inconforme comenzando con el recorrido, cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos cerró la boca en todo el trayecto buscando la mejor manera de molestar al otro.

Todo parecía otra noche común de esa tradicional fiesta.

—Solo queda una casa —Murmuró la niña con miedo.

—_Esa_ casa —Él rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones

—Gallinas, solo es una casa —Pausó unos segundos —Con un raro doctor —Completó —Naruto, es amigo de tú padrino ¿Verdad? —

Él niño asintió.

—Pero siempre me dice que me aleje de él por que es mala influencia —

—Y lo dice él viejo que le mete mano a todas mujeres —Comentó con ironía la niña.

—Bueno ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No creo que sea peor que tu padrino o la directora Tsunade —Habló despreocupado el azabache.

A los dos no les pareció tan ilógico así que lo siguieron sin dudarlo.

Grave error. Ni si quiera habían abierto la boca cuando dos pares de manos los jalaron dentro y los ataron a unas sillas.

Escucharon una risa y vieron a un pálido hombre con rasgos reptilescas acercarse.

—Esperaba sujetos de pruebas más maduros que pudieran comprender la grandeza de mis experimentos pero con ustedes será suficiente por ahora —Comentó tenebrosamente.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotros? —Preguntó Sasuke temblando de miedo pero intentando disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

—Él viejo pervertido y la vieja Tsunade vendrán por usted si saben lo que nos hizo —Intentó amenazar Naruto.

— ¿Los conoces? —Inquirió emocionado y no asustado —Entonces es perfecto, después de que pruebe mi creación en ti lo haré en ellos, no dejaré que escapen esta vez —

—Por favor déjenos ir —Suplicó Sakura aterrada.

—Lo haré, después de probar mi experimento —Respondió sonriendo impaciente —Kabuto, tráelos —

El otro hombre que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta asintió rápidamente obedeciendo la orden dejándolos solos. Los niños estaban aterrados al no saber que les depararía con ese loco doctor.

Al poco tiempo regreso corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Orochimaru-sama, ya vienen —Informó entrando a la habitación.

Momentos después, se escuchaban gemidos y leves lamentos desde afuera. Los niños entraron en pánico al ver a un gran numero de zombies invadir la habitación, que si era claro que era grande no significaba que estaban a salvo y más al estar atados.

Gritaron aterrados pidiendo ayuda y piedad a su captor pero fueron ignorados.

—Kabuto, enciéndela —Sonrió aun más al dar la orden.

Al igual que la primera vez, el cómplice no dudó un segundo. Los niños ya ni eran concientes de que era lo que quería encender y solo querían huir de esos muertos vivientes.

El loco científico arrojó la parte de arriba de su ropa quedando con un extraño traje negro y… la música sonó.

—'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night —Cantó realizando una extraña danza que los muertos imitaron a la perfección.

Danza que se repitió por horas antes los desgarrantes gritos de sus prisioneros.

Desde esa noche no volvieron a ser los mismos, Sasuke se volvió un emo resentido, en especial con las serpientes y estudio todo para saber como matarlas siendo llamado como el profesor serpiente.

Naruto charla con un amigo imaginario al que llama Kurama y los pechos de Sakura sufrieron tal trauma que nunca quisieron salir a la luz quedando plana.

Y en cuanto a Orochimaru, cumplió su palabra y les mostró a sus amigos su baile zombie, Tsunade terminó con un trauma por la sangre y Jiraya juro detenerlo para que nadie más lo viera… desafortunadamente falló y ahora triunfa en los escenarios como Orochijackson y podridos con ritmo y los mas agradecidos son los piratas del barrio de Tepito*.

* * *

**Tepito*: barrio de la ciudad de mexico famoso por su mercancia pirata.**

**bueno, si se que fue corto, pero fue el primero en mucho tiempo y tenia pensado ponerle mas suspenso pero no queria alargarlo demaciado y perder la idea principal, es decicion suya dejar un review para bien o para mal, no muerdo... mucho... XD**


End file.
